Undisclosed Desires
by Sneakers6
Summary: So Sneakers6 gave me this story to upload for her, but failed to ad a summary, thus giving me free rein to voice my own udisclosed desires. I desire the ability to photosynthesize and my greatest wish in this world is to grow a tail! Haha, no seriously, I know nothing of InuYasha but I read the FanFic and enjoyed it none the less! LEMONS! CreapyCreature PS: Sorry Sneaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear InuYasha readers! This is my first fanfic/one-shot/songfic, so I hope I do well. **

**I don't own InuYasha…sadly. Wish I did… The song's from Muse- Undisclosed Desires. (I don't own the band either). I've had this song on my phone for ages and for some reasons heard it the other day and immediately thought of our favorite couple! Go ahead and listen to it!**

**Warning: Lemons and some serious Kikyo bashing!**

**Enjoy and review please! ;)**

Undisclosed Desires

Night had fallen over feudal Japan and the gang had eaten their fill by the fire. InuYasha and Shippou had stuffed their faces with two helpings of ramen. Kagome would have to return home in the morning to restock her backpack. It was a cool evening and the stars seemed to glow brighter than usual. Still brighter than in modern time Japan. Kagome was snuggled into her sleeping bag, staring up into the endless sky.

Miroku and Sango slept beside each other, his arm slung across her waist with her back snuggled against his chest. Kagome missed the days when the monk would grope Sango out of the blue and end up with her handprint across his cheek. Still she was happy that they were finally together. She turned her head to the side.

_I know you've suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

Shippou, the kitsune was huddled close to her yellow backpack with Kirara sleeping on the other side, close to the fire. The little boy's ears twitched whenever the fire cracked. But he had a peaceful smile on his face.

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

Kagome then sat up and stared up into the God Tree. InuYasha sat on one of the high branches the moon glowing next to him. His arms were stuffed into his red haori and his back rested against the old bark. His eyes were closed, but his dog ears moved occasionally, following the sounds of birds, the ruffling of leaves and the sounds of his sleeping friends. The wind tangled in his long silver hair, the moon's glow washing over his tanned, toned body, hidden beneath the thick material. He had matured a lot over the years, but he still got on her nerves now and then, forcing her to 'sit' him and a 'stupid wench' to flow from between his fangs.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and sighed sadly. They had run into Kikyo that afternoon – and even though InuYasha had threatened to slice through the clay pot impersonator – he had been silent after dinner. Miroku had asked him about Kikyo and the hanyou had all but flipped out. He resided to sitting in that tree, all brooding and heartbreakingly beautiful.

Kagome's soul shattered all the more as she craned her neck up to look at him again. He was so out of reach. He didn't allow himself to trust anyone. To love anyone…

_Soothing_

_I'll make you feel pure_

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Kagome decided to take a bath in the hot springs that she and Sango had found earlier that day. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she opened her bag and dug around for a fresh pair of clothes, cleaning supplies and a towel.

"Kagome?" The kitsune muttered sleepily. He rubbed at his eyes and stared up at the miko.

"Hey Shippou. Go back to sleep, it's not morning yet." She whispered while stroking his fluffy red hair. He mewed, closed his green eyes and snored softly within seconds.

Kagome walked slowly through the forest, feeling the cool air against her skin and listening to the sounds of the forest. Soon she heard the bubbling sounds of the hot springs and sighed in relief. Steam rose from the clear surface, the water clean and fresh. Kagome stripped her clothes fast and entered the warm water. She found a rock to sit upon and sunk deeper, water lapping against her shoulders. The light from the moon reflected upon the water in silver streaks that brought her thoughts back to a certain hanyou while she closed her eyes.

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

She was tired of this game. Three years of being with him, traveling with him. Fighting demons, finding shards and eating ramen together. Three years of watching him thinking about _her._ When would he realize that _her _spirit was dead? That _she_ only wanted to drag him to hell with her? When would he realize that she, Kagome, loved him? For the half-demon, half-human that he was? For the rude, arrogant and sometimes sensitive guy he was?

She had a deep, burning need for him. She wanted him, all of him. But he…He had built a barrier between the two of them and the more she pushed, the more he built. It was breaking her. She just wanted to love him freely, without the barrier. She just wanted him to love her back…

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

A few feet away, InuYasha was crouched low to the ground, hiding behind a berry bush and keeping a protective eye over his miko. He had heard her leaving the camp and had followed on instinct, to make sure she was safe.

The moon was sliced in half and in a few days it would be big, bright and full. And he'd turn into his human form. His weak human form. He wouldn't be able to protect his friends. He wouldn't be able to protect Kagome. Pushing those thoughts aside his eyes found her again, captivated by her beauty.

Her skin was creamy and wet and seemed so, so soft. Her raven locks brushed against her shoulders, dancing in the water and to him she was absolutely gorgeous. And nothing, nothing like Kikyo. At the thought of _that _miko, he growled low in his throat. That bitch was getting on his last nerve. Sure he had loved her once, but she wanted him to change for her. She had pinned him to that tree for fifty years. She wanted to drag him to hell. She wanted to kill Kagome.

When they had ran into her that afternoon he was prepared to end her. To be rid of her. But she had fled like a coward! Disappearing with a haunting: _'I'll be back for you, InuYasha.' _ He shook his head and focused his eyes back on the bathing woman.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Three years wanting her, watching her grow into a luscious woman. She was so different from Kikyo. Kagome was kind and warm. She helped strangers, smiled at every person. And her laughter was life to his cold heart.

Kagome rose from the water, reaching for her futuristic herbs of cleaning material. Water flowed down her shoulders, between her supple breasts and over her navel, disappearing into the water, causing him to take a deep ragged breath. She stared up at the sky, back to the water and sighed sadly.

"Oh, InuYasha…" She whispered in a broken plea. His ears perked and that's when he finally decided. After tonight, she wouldn't be his. If he left now, without telling her his feelings, he'd lose her. Forever.

'No!' InuYasha came to full height and leaped over the berry bush his bare feet landing silently on the ground. He came to a stop at the edge of the spring, startling Kagome.

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

"InuYasha!" She shrieked dropping the body wash and sinking into the water, covering her naked flesh from his hungry eyes. She stared in shock at InuYasha. His golden eyes were hooded with a dark passion, his lips pulled back from his fangs. He reached for Tessaiga, pulling it from his sash and dropping the sword to the ground.

Now she was confused.

"InuYasha? Are you alright?" She whispered.

"No. I have been a baka. A big fucking baka." He said, reaching for his haori's ties and pulling the lapels loose. "Kagome, it's been three years…That I've been debating, fighting. Battling with my demons. Wanting you, but wanting to save her." Kagome stared down at the water, her face heating up.

InuYasha dropped his haori to the ground. "She betrayed me, broke my trust. Took my love and pinned it to a tree. And you've been trying to tell me all along." He shrugged off his pants and was left in his white under shirt that reached to his naked knees.

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

"Kagome, I love YOU. You believed in me, when I was weak and broken. Cried for me. Healed my wounds. And I've treated you like dirt." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I'd turn human for you, if I could." Kagome gasped, hearing everything she had ever hoped for. The shattered remains of her soul, slowly sinking back together.

"But I don't want you as a human, InuYasha. I want you just the way you are, you big blockhead." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. InuYasha's golden eyes brightened in hope and he reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Are you sure Kagome? Do you forgive me?" She nodded.

"Oh, InuYasha! I've always loved you." A growl spilled from his lips as he wrenched the shirt from his chiseled chest and tumbled into the water, into her arms. She let out a sob of relief as his hard chest came into contact with her softer one and his lips claimed hers as his own. InuYasha gripped her delicate face between his strong palms, careful not to cut her with his claws.

There was a raging heat deep within him. He was painfully hard and his chest was tight.

"I want you Kagome. As my mate, as my everything." He mumbled against her wet lips, his hands running through her hair.

"Yes." She breathed and that was all he needed from her as he lifted her out of the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his length brush against her thighs. She shivered and kissed him with a newfound intensity, parting her lips allowing him to explore her hot cavern. InuYasha carried her to the edge of the spring, pulling his haori closer and gently laying her down upon it. He rose up on his arms and stared down at her. The moon reflected in her blue-gray eyes, her hair clung to her face and neck. Her thighs were parted around his waist and she was glistening.

"Kagome, are you ready for this? I can sto-."

"I need you, like I've never needed anything else." She whispered.

He was ready to take her just then, but he would surely die if he didn't taste her first. InuYasha pulled back from her lips, trailing his fangs down her neck licking her hard nubs and nibbling at her thighs. He pulled the sweetest sounds from her, moans of ecstasy and feminine mewling. He then tasted her, licking at her, sucking her into him. Breathing her in. Kagome's hands fisted into his hair as she mumbled his name on a shuddering breath.

"Inuyahsa!" His name rolled from her like a prayer. She was healed, finally, at last she was the one to be saved. She was floating, happily reaching the stars above her.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

He pulled back, panting, his eyes dark with lust and love. The two mixing furiously with each other. He pulled her closer, their chest and abdomens rubbing together. He kissed her long and hard, his claws digging deep into her arms and waist and thighs as he entered her heat, slowly. They both gasped when he was fully buried in her. He paused and stared at her.

"Kagome…" He rasped.

"Please." Was her only response as she rocked her hips against him. They both groaned and InuYasha started to move. At first he moved slowly, pulling back, pausing to kiss her and then slowly sinking back into her. Only after she came, calling his name into the wind did his resolve shatter. He let out an animalistic growl as he rocked harder into her, slamming, causing her to grip his wrists and dig her feet into the ground for leverage.

He stared down at her, her eyes closed and her lips parted.

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

"Look at me Kagome!" He ordered, not sure if it was him or his demon side talking. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw him, watching her she came again. Her walls tightened around him and he followed after her with a roar, spilling into her. A few breaths later he collapsed onto her chest, careful of his weight. They both laid in silence for hours, years, breathing hard, gripping the other close. InuYasha pulled back and kissed her lazily as he rolled to the side, tugging her into his side. She followed happily as he gripped his haori and pulled it over them. Kagome rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Will things be different now?' She whispered.

"Between you and me? Yes and no. No because you'll still 'sit' me and I'll still demand ramen." She giggled at that and burrowed deeper into his chest. "I'll probably still call you wench." Now she slapped him playfully and earned a laugh from him. He sobered up and continued. "And yes, because we're finally together and I won't let anything come between us."

"I love you, InuYasha." Kagome breathed.

"Keh." He huffed, but smiled as they fell asleep under the night sky in the embrace of each other.

Hehe pHehwefhlaweif


	2. Take Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello dear InuYasha readers! And the occasional screaming fan girl. That's right I'm talking to you in the back! **

**So I have a few points:**

**Firstly, thank you for all the lovely reviews! And the Favorites! And the Follows! Since I'm new to Fan Fiction, they meant quite a lot to me.**

**Secondly, I made an ass of myself. Must have been that time of the month… I'm talking about the trip to the doctor you dirty minded freak! But seriously, I confused InuYasha's full-moon and new-moon cycles with each other! Lame! Not to worry, I ordered CreepyCreature to slap me. Thank you for pointing it out though, I really appreciate it ;)**

**Thirdly, I will correct the errors, once I can find the story on my computer. Did I mention I was blond? No?**

**Fourthly, some of you wanted to know if I'd write more and I really want to, but my confidence level as a writer is pretty low. Still, I'd like to hear from you guys and your opinions.**

**Fifthly (good grieve!) the actor that voices Sesshomaru has **_**the**_** sexiest voice! Don't you agree?**

**Love,**

**Sneakers6**


End file.
